


Reunion

by yoshiyakiryu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, M/M, No Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III, Reunions, There's no plot, but it's happy crying I swear, even though it came out three months ago and if u havent played it yet what r u doing, theyre fucking gay man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyakiryu/pseuds/yoshiyakiryu
Summary: The energy flowing out of the charm into Riku's hand was very much alike to being healed with Curaga by deft, nimble fingers, soft skin, skilled hands.Maybe those familiar would associate those traits with Sora, too.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am last night because i was sad that i had writer's block but i guess the almighty one threw me a bone so here u go
> 
> reminder before u start that there's barely a plot lmao
> 
> i also didn't proofread this so if there's any overall mistakes pls point them out thank u

He closes his fist around the star-shaped charm, interlocking his fingers over the blunt grooves. He squeezes once, taking in the feeling of the edges slightly cutting into his skin, the light weight of the charm against his palm when he releases the built-up pressure.

He can feel the energy pulsing steadily through the object like the quiet hum of a heartbeat felt through one's wrist. It was Sora's heartbeat, Riku knew, and he clenched and released his grip once more. Almost like a two-way mirror, not identified easily unless looked upon with close inspection and attention to detail. To any other, the thrumming of the object would likely be mistaken as a type of magic. The energy flowing out of the charm into Riku's hand was very much alike to being healed with Curaga by deft, nimble fingers, soft skin, skilled hands.

Maybe those familiar with him would associate those traits with Sora, too.

However, the most prominent indication of Sora's presence within the charm was the pleasant warmth flowing from the center of the star and into Riku's palm, rushing up his arms, tingling through his head and suddenly plunging back towards Sora's captive heart like blood finally returning to a sleeping limb.

" _Ah..._ " Riku exhaled, breath leaving his lungs in a hurry. The reassuring tingling subsided and contained itself back into the charm, the only thing left a translucent glow behind Riku’s skin. He flexed his fingers, feeling the frigid air of the Realm of Darkness hit the digits once more. Then, as if every ounce of his strength was sucked away by the charm like dust by a vacuum, Riku dropped to his knees, the weight of the star unexpectedly weighing him down until he was forced to let it drop gracefully from his useless fingers into the sand and watch it disappear entirely.

An ache makes itself known in his chest, tugging relentlessly at his lungs until Riku was choking and attempting to draw in deep breaths from whatever air he could take in.

The experience was uncanny to the feeling of him drowning in darkness all that time ago. He recognized the rancid taste of fear and the salty, wet flavor that was desperation crawling its way up Riku’s throat and covering his eyes with taloned fingers. Easily, he made out the overwhelming helplessness he once felt; the times he doubted his beliefs during his partnership with Maleficent, overhearing the conversation in which Kairi declared her desire to leave the islands with Sora-- _without him_ , the brief period during Sora’s slumber the previous year when Riku was truly convinced he wouldn’t be able to wake Sora up, that he’d _lost_ him _forever._

But the terror was mingling together with lingering uncertainty, a taste like a candy that’s sour on the outside and sweet on the inside, and worthlessness.

“This is…?” Riku attempted to speak through the black sludge coating the inside of his mouth and agonized groans filling his ears. He swallowed, gagging as he forced the substance down his throat.

_Sora’s pain._

He forced another gulp of oxygen into his lungs despite everything inside and outside of him being on fire. His fingers suddenly yearned to reach out, to grab ahold of something that wasn’t there.

_R--u-!_

Riku strained to make out the distorted speech ringing inside his head but the white noise changes and suddenly Riku’s underwater with an outstretched hand. He’s peering into a dark abyss home to nothing unless illuminated by-- the sun?

Yes, if Riku tries hard enough he can turn his head upwards and see the sun glistening upon too-familiar waves. His head snaps back at the sound of the voice, clearer this time as if the sun had melted away the barrier preventing cohesive sound from getting through to him.

_Riku!_

Wait, he knows that voice. That sickly sweet and ridiculously happy chirping that came from a mouth that Riku has stared at too many times for it to be reasonable anymore.

It was never reasonable, Riku realized, just moments before he’s able to rip his limbs off and away from the restrictive black goop holding him hostage and swim through the clear water to the source of the voice.

_It’s Sora._

Riku kicked harder against the current and he’s trying but failing to scream out to Sora, to let him know that he’s _right here._

_Oh, god, it’s Sora._

There’s a blurred figure with spiky hair waiting patiently in the water, beckoning Riku to come closer. Riku gave a final kick and reached his hand forward, he’s _right fucking there, please._

He’s coursing through his mind, tangling himself around Riku’s heart.

_Sora, Sora, Sora--_

Riku gasped, head making contact with the surface of the ocean. He wished he could breathe but Sora’s wading in the water two feet away from him, holding his hand and smiling softly with all of his teeth and Riku can’t.

Sora notices Riku’s gaping mouth and he giggles, eyes squinting against the sun but still fixed on Riku’s face.

“You found me!” Sora exclaims happily like a child playing a game of hide-and-seek with their parents. His eyes are sparkling and the light of the sun is highlighting the tips of his hair and he’s pulling Riku closer and Riku’s kissing him-- Riku’s kissing him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling at Sora’s waist until they're flush together. Sora’s hands are combing through Riku’s hair and stroking his face like a kiss was the first reaction he suspected out of Riku and it probably was-- Riku’s never been the most inconspicuous person.

They pulled apart with a quiet smack and Riku _finally_ takes a second to just breathe. He rested his forehead against Sora’s and looked into his eyes.

“ _I_ found _you_?” He relayed in disbelief, a small smile set upon his face. Sora laughed, tilting his head back and he rushed to pull them back together again. Riku leaned over Sora’s small form and licked into his mouth, savoring the heat enveloping him despite the freezing water submerging the lower half of his body.

“You’re--” Riku struggled to form a sentence in between kisses. Sora was in and all around him and pulling at all the right places to make Riku grip him tighter, hold him closer. “You’re the one who--”

Sora cradled his jaw with one hand and trailed over Riku’s shoulder with the other. He rubbed away one of the many knots of tension gathered there, untangled it carefully with the palm of his hand. He alternated sides, switching hands to continue the procedure on the other shoulder. The shock of the water droplets falling off of Sora’s hair and onto Riku’s face was gratifying. It meant that Sora was finally here with him. It meant Riku could finally touch him, speak to him beyond an invisible barrier, look into his eyes and be able to see the light behind them. “You came looking for _me_.”

Sora pulled away from the next kiss, stunning blue eyes staring fondly into Riku’s.

“I couldn’t wait any longer to see you,” he admitted, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Riku’s face and tucking it behind his ear. The domestic gesture nearly made Riku’s knees buckle.

Riku sniggered. “So you made that dramatic entrance for, what, effect?”

He barely managed to suppress a snort at Sora’s pout.

“I _missed_ you!” He declared, wrapping his arms tightly around Riku’s midsection and burying his face in his jacket. Riku smiled and patted Sora’s head, lingering the touch at the tips of his hair. Sora clenched the wet fabric between his hands and shoved his face deeper into Riku’s chest.

“That much is obvi--”

“I missed you so much.”

The pained tone of Sora’s voice, quiet and almost entirely hidden by Riku’s shirt caught him by surprise. He glanced down at the back of Sora’s head. Sora’s hands were shaking, clenching the fabric between his fingers. Riku could just hear his stuttering breaths.

“Oh, Sora,” Riku breathed, and he’s zipping up his jacket around Sora’s body and pulling him impossibly closer while Sora cried and trembled in his grasp. Riku pressed a few fleeting kisses into his hair before hoisting Sora’s legs around his waist and walking towards the shore, Sora clinging onto him tightly and never planning to let go again.


End file.
